Total Drama American Tour (English Version)
by kobayashi1294
Summary: After the fourth season, Chris McLean decided to organize a new season around the United States with candidates who were never finalists. Treason and humor guaranteed. Feel free to comment.


**Avec un peu de retard, voilà le premier chapitre de la version anglaise de Total Drama American Tour.**

 **Un grand merci à mon ami qui a passé plusieurs dessus et j'espère juste qu'il n'y ai pas trop de fautes.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter et bonne lecture :)**

 **Total Drama et tout ce qui se rapporte ne m'appartient pas à part le OC Matt.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sun was at its zenith and cast on Chicago a pleasant warmness despite it being a cold day of March. All was quiet, which was rare in this city ruled over by a constant chaos. However, there was a commotion in a small square of the city. A film crew was preparing and certainly waiting for something. Then a two-floor bus straight out of London appeared around the street corner and, quietly joined the crew. Once there, the bus stopped and its doors opened for the most famous reality TV coordinator ever: Chris McLean.

"At Last!" Announced Chris as he got off the bus. "I couldn't bear it anymore."

A cameraman turned to Chris:

"We're all set up, just give us the go."

Chris took a deep breath, and began reciting his text:

"Hey, Chris McLean here and I'm back with the whole team for the fifth season of Total Drama. This year we decided to change things up a little and we will tour the United States aboard this magnificent double-decker bus. A major difference this year: we will only call back candidates who failed to make it to the finales. Speaking of the devil, or should I say the demoness, here comes our first candidate. "

A car turned around the corner, and made its way toward them. As it stopped, a young woman jumped out of the car, wearing a green and yellow sarong and a green top, her long, red hair coming down to her waist.

"And this is our first candidate, Izzy!" Chris hollered.

"I'm so happy to be part of this new season!" Izzy exclaimed with his usual excitement. "Especially since I got out of this super fun madhouse! The doctors said they couldn't do anything for me; that got me on the floor laughing!"

"Great, just as crazy about what I see," Chris added with a grin. "He looked over the street and saw a car that had just arrived. Now, make a welcome Geoff and Bridgette."

Geoff was still wearing his hat cowboy Lucky and his pink shirt. As for Bridgette, she still had her blue shorts and a light blue sweater. Her long blond hair was still hanging in a ponytail.

"How are both of you doing?" Chris asked.

"Good, my man!" said Geoff, "Can't wait to win the million."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Casanova, you won't make it." Bridgette said with a menacing look.

"Looks like things are heating up between you two!" remarked Chris.

"Bridgette is accusing me of not being faithful, but it isn't my fault if that girl kissed me!"

"I must be dreaming!" cried Bridgette. "You jumped on her!" she said, glaring down at him.

"Don't worry Chris, she's just a little on edge."

"You'll see if I'm a little on edge, you…" Bridgette said, jumping on Geoff.

"Well, we'll let the two of them bicker, and check on those who just arrived!" Chris continued.

He turned to face the newcomers' car. A girl was getting out. She had red hair tied in twin-tails and a flower that adorned the top of her hair. She was also wearing a red top that ended at the belly and pants that reached her shin. She was followed by a tanned, black haired man, styled in peaks above his head. He wore a light blue T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"The next two candidates are from the fourth season. Here Zoey and Mike, the first couple that got together during the fourth season," Chris announced.

"Hi Chris," said Zoey, coming closer. "I'm glad to be part of this new season."

"Yeah, me too," added Mike. "Besides, I'm with Zoey. This is the best thing that can happen."

Zoey chuckled after Mike's compliment. A car then parked nearby Chris and out came a person. This was a brown haired man and wore glasses. He was wearing a blue polo shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

"This is the new candidate for this season, Matt" told Chris. "What are you gonna do to win this season?"

"I will do as usual" Matt replied. "But I'd like to get along with the new candidates this season because for me, friendship is more important than winning."

"It's true, well said" Zoey nodded. "The same happened to me last year."

"Unbelievable" Chris sighed. "The newbie had to be kind and respectful to others."

"That's still unproven" whispered Matt to Bridgette, who smiled wryly.

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette: To think it's my fourth season in this stupid show. I must be crazy but it's my last chance to win a million dollars. I think the new one isn't too bad, he has to be hiding something.**

 **Matt: Being new, I risk being eliminated quickly, but thanks to my strategy, I'm hoping I'll stay longer. People say kind and helpful people aren't dangerous. When I'm done with them, they'll regret ever thinking that. (He crosses his arms, smirking).**

 **Zoey: I'm so happy to be part of this fifth season. The candidates I've seen so far seem all nice. (She realizes what she said) No! If I think like that, I'm going to lose again.**

 **Geoff: I can finally try to win this pretty million after three season of this stupid** **Aftermath.** **The only thing that bothers me is that Bridgette is straining further away from me.**

 **End confessional.**

"Well," continued Chris. "It's time to welcome our two next candidates."

The two candidates who came out of the car were complete opposite to one another. The first was a girl with long blond hair falling down her lower back. She was wearing a pink top and pants, shaded a much darker pink. This set made her look like a life-sized Barbie doll. The person next to her was as a slightly overweight man. He had curly brown hair and wore a horrible beige sweater with blue and orange horizontal stripes in the middle and a blue-grey capris.

"And here is the return of our top model Dakota and Sam, the geek" Chris announced.

"HELLO! Missed me?" said Dakota, standing in front of the camera, monopolizing the screen.

Chris pushed her away towards the other candidates, who fell down as a result.

"My head…" Mike moaned.

"And you Sam," Chris asked. "How're you doing?"

But Sam obviously wasn't listening, as he was busy playing on his console.

"Doesn't matter, next!" Chris said. "And now, please welcome Jo and Brick."

The door opened, letting though a girl dressed head to toe in a sports outfit. Her mid-length light brown hair made her look like a boy. Brick was still dressed in his military green T-shirt, his black capris, and black Rangers, testimony of his childhood spent in a military school. He always wore his black short hair in a brush, and always had his dog tags tied around his neck.

"I'll finally be able to crush you all," said Jo. "This year is mine, you bunch of losers."

"I see you haven't changed since last year, Jo." remarked Chris.

"No chance, that's what makes me strong. What I would like to know why the pissy-pants is here too."

"Hey!" exclaimed Brick, furious. "What did I tell you about my problem? Anyway, I can control myself now."

"We'll see about that," Jo said with an air of defiance.

"Well, well," the Chris calmed. "Please, join the others, I still have more people to present."

Brick and Jo walked towards the others, who were still recovering from the fall caused by the Dakota Rocket. A car pulled up, and a tanned girl, wearing a purple top and grey trousers came out. Her long black hair were styled in a gigantic beehive, and she kept spraying it with hair lacquer. The person following behind was a smaller man with brown hair. He wore a beige polo shirt with red and blue stripes in the middle and blue jeans. He couldn't stop coughing because of the hair spray.

"This is Ann Maria and Cody." Chris said.

"Finally" Cody said "You can't imagine the hell I went through."

Cody was about to faint and tried to hold on to Ann Maria but she slammed his hand away, saying:

"Don't touch my hair!"

"Let's continue" Chris pursued while Cody, who had fainted, was transported by Matt and Mike. "The next two candidates are Eva and B."

Eva got out of the car that had just arrived and looked down the other candidates with a menacing glare. She was still wearing her blue sports clothing and running shoes. Her long black hair was still tied in a ponytail.

"This time," she said. "I won't lose. I'll crush you one by one."

Geoff gulped while Bridgette was shaking in her boots, as she knew what she capable of.

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette: Maybe that million won't be that easy to win, after all…**

 **Jo: Finally, someone who offer a decent challenge.**

 **Matt: Eva may be strong, but she's so easy to anger. (Small giggle)**

 **Izzy: Izzy is super happy. Izzy finds one of her friends from the first season.**

 **Eva: When I saw candidates who had just arrived, I knew I couldn't lose. Those losers aren't even worth the dirt on my boots.**

 **Dakota: Seriously, I wonder where this girl found her clothes. Like, seriously, a bum wouldn't dare show up wearing that. Thank god I'm here to bring style back to this show.**

 **End confessional.**

B, meanwhile, was still wearing his orange cap, his long black coat and his sweater, marked with a big "B".

"So B, ready to win?" Chris asked.

B raised his thumb.

"Still the silent type, I see." says Ann Maria.

B shrugged apologetically.

"Now," says Chris. "It's time for our penultimate candidate. Everyone give a round of applause for Scott!"

No one applauded except Matt, who stopped immediately when he saw everyone glaring at him strangely.

"Sorry," he excused himself with a nervous laugh. "Bad habit."

"I can't believe you made him come back." said Zoey to Chris.

"We need some action, and Scott's the one for the job." said Chris.

The car stopped in front of Chris and Scott got out. He was still wearing his white tank top and blue jeans, along with his old brown sneakers. His orange hair was still styled in spikes shoved back. The only thing different from last year was the scars all over his body, including two large on the right arm and chest. His eyes however, still expressed the same malice that dwelled deep within, along with rancour.

"So?" Chris asked, suppressing a laugh. "How've you been since last year?"

"Not too bad," said Scott. "But I didn't forget that it's because of you I spent six months in a wheelchair. I will have my revenge, one day."

"Hey, dude?" Geoff asked. "What's with all these scars?"

"Are you dumb or something?" Matt intervene. "This is the result of his encounter with Fang last year."

Everyone stopped talking, looking Scott incredulously.

"You mean the scars are places where he was bitten by the mutant shark?" Zoey said.

"Sure," replied Scott. "The doctors said they won't ever go away, so I have to live with them. But that won't stop him from eliminating each and everyone one of you."

"Well," said Brick. "He's still the same Scott from last year. He'"

"It's not true," Scott said. "I've changed."

"Yeah right" Jo laughed. "Nobody believes you anyway."

"I do," said a small voice behind Scott.

Scott and the others turned to see Dawn coming down from the car. She still had her green sweater over her turquoise shirt and her skirt was hanging down to mid-thigh, over her purple tights. She still had her pale yellow hair down her back.

"And this is our last candidate for this season, Dawn" Chris said.

"Hi Chris, I'm glad you called me for another season."

"Well, I was kind of forced after the ecological problems of last season."

"How can you believe Scott has changed, that's impossible." asked Mike to Dawn.

"It's easy, just look at his aura" she replied.

"I had forgotten that she could do this kind of thing" sighed Jo.

"Well," Chris cut them short. "Now that you are all together, I can tell you more about this season. This time, we will go on a tour of the United States aboard this beautiful double-decker bus."

"Crazy!" Sam said.

"I always dreamed of going on a tour of the USA!" said Dakota. "I hope we'll stop by Hollywood."

"You'll know that if you don't get kicked out." said Chris. "The bus will be your home for the next few weeks. Inside, there's space for the team that will win the challenge. It's at the bottom of the bus, and I'll guarantee you'll be surprised. For the losing team, they'll have to sleep in the upper floor and again, you'll be surprised."

 **Confessional:**

 **Mike: When Chris spoke of surprise, I mentally prepared myself for the worst.**

 **Scott: When I say that I have changed, it's because I'm way nicer to others than I was before, but my cunning is still present, and ready to go. The problem is that several candidates are wary of me, like Zoey, Jo and all the others from the fourth season.**

 **Zoey: I still can't believe Chris brought Scott back after all he's done last year. Anyway, he won't stay long because everyone will vote him out since we all know he can't be trusted.**

 **End confessional.**

Chris brought the candidates inside the bus, where they discovered an area with comfortable beds, a giant screen with DVD and video games, along with a minibar at the back of the room. Everyone cried in joy and amazement before the luxury of the space reserved for the winners.

"I can't believe it," said Jo.

"That's a nice change from the economic class of that damn plane" added Cody.

"Yes," continued Chris. "You're not dreaming, it is here that the winning team will stay in between each destinations. Please follow me upstairs."

 **Confessional:**

 **Bridgette: When I saw the luxury of this place, I thought I was going to cry.**

 **Ann Maria: (still spraying her hair) This place is magical. I hope there's some hair spray in there, because I already used half of what I brought with me. (As she speaks, a bag containing at least twenty empty cans can be seen.)**

 **Cody: Maybe Chris will finally treat us with some respect.**

 **Sam: You should have seen all the video games. Some are not even out yet. I feel I'll have fun like I've never had before.**

 **End confessional.**

"And this is where the losing team is going to sleep in," said Chris, laughing.

The upper floor was the opposite of the lower floor. There, stood only old, rusted metallic benches. The soil was also made out of metal, and there was no roof. In the back, there was catapult.

"Don't tell we're going to sleep here." exclaimed Matt.

"Of course you are. No mercy for the losers."

"Look at him, trying to be funny and whatnot." Eva said, glaring evilly.

The only person who seemed to be happy was Izzy.

"It's freaking great! And there's no roof!"

"And what do we do if it rains?" Asked Brick.

"Nothing," Chris said. "You'll just have to deal with it."

"And the catapult, what's it used for?" Asked Scott.

"The catapult is used to kick you out of the bus, once you're voted out."

"Couldn't you just leave us on the side of the road? You absolutely had to catapult us out, just like last year?" complained Zoey.

"I could, but I wouldn't." Chris laughed. "It's so much fun to hear you scream, and the ones who came before you never could experience this feeling."

"I feel like this season's gonna hurt." said Bridgette.

 **Confessional:**

 **Cody: I take back what I said about the respect Chris was showing us.**

 **Matt: I think if we ever end up here, the night won't be a restful one.**

 **Zoey: Chris must be joking, we're going to be catapulted out, again? It happened to me last year and it wasn't pleasant, to say the least."**

 **Dawn: (meditating) I feel that people will talk about this season for a long time.**

 **End confessional.**

"And where do we sleep?" Geoff asked.

"Let me show you," said Chris. "Brick, come closer, and sit here."

Brick slowly approached and Chris showed him one of the benches, and he sat down.

"This," Chris continued. "…is where you'll be sleeping."

"You're kidding right? We won't be able to sleep!" exclaimed Dakota.

"Not my problem" Chris said.

Brick tried to get up but the bench gave way under him, and went flying down the staircase, which was conveniently located next to it.

"You okay, Brick?" Chris asked, laughing.

"I think I broke something!" he moaned.

"Well now, we'll form the teams, so let's go down there so we have more space." Chris announced.

The candidates went down the stairs, taking Brick with them, and stood in front of the bus, waiting for Chris to arrive.

"This season," Chris continued. "There'll be two teams, but, you will be the ones to choose your partners. Team A's captain will be Geoff and Matt will lead Team B."

"Awesome, I'm captain" Geoff exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, awesome." sighed Matt, who didn't look to happy to be chosen captain.

 **Confessional:**

 **Geoff:** **I'm** **the captain! It's freaking amazing my team'll be the strongest, and nobody'll be able to stop me because as captain, I can't see why the people I chose would vote me out.**

 **Matt: I must be cursed, because being captain, I risk being eliminated early if we lose, because as everyone saw in season two, Gwen and Trent were voted out early because they were the captain of their teams.**

 **End confessional.**

"As Geoff is the captain of Team A, he'll start by choosing a girl, and then a guy, and so on." said Chris.

"Okay dude, that's cool," said Geoff. "I chose Bridgette."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Bridgette said with a sight, walking toward Geoff's side.

"Your turn, Matt" said Chris.

"I'll take ... .. Zoey." he eventually said, after a long minute of silence.

"Great, thank you for choosing me!" Zoey said, happily.

 **Confessional:**

 **Zoey: I'm so happy to have been chosen first as part of Matt's team, because that means I must a serious candidate for victory.**

 **Bridgette: Unsurprisingly, Geoff chose me. He'll regret that.**

 **End confessional.**

"I'll take Mike" continued Geoff.

"Oh no!" Zoey sighed, "Mike isn't in my team."

"You know," Matt comforted her. "Maybe it's better that way, because couples on the same team are always the first to be eliminated."

"That's true, maybe that'll be better for the trials." Zoey thanked him.

"We haven't got all day Matt, so start choosing now." says Chris, impatiently.

"Ok, I'll take Scott."

"WHAT!" the others shouted, shocked.

"But why," said Zoey Matt. "You know we can't trust him."

"I know but that's one of the most physically able candidate, he'll be important when it's time for the trials."

"Anyway, that's your problem. You'll be the one to suffer the consequences," said Zoey.

Meanwhile, Scott had walked up next to Matt and Zoey, and smiled at Matt.

"Thank you for choosing me, I did not think anyone would have the guts to choose me after what I did last season."

 **Confessional:**

 **Mike: I am so disappointed that I can't be in Zoey's team, but at the same time I'm happy I'm not with Scott. Poor Zoey.**

 **Scott: I really did not expect to be chosen by the new guy, because everyone hates me. I think he might be hiding something and I'm dead set on finding out what that is.**

 **Matt: The real reason why I choose Scott as part of my team is because I want to try and convince him to work with me. As captain, I'd protect him, and we'd work together to eliminate the others. It's as simple as that.**

 **Zoey: I wonder what the heck went through your head, Matt. He could have chosen any other guy, but instead he choose the worst out of all of them. Good point is, I can monitor Scott, and the moment he mess up, he's a goner.**

 **End confessional.**

"Come on!" Chris complained. "We've got other things to take care of."

"Jo's with me." announced Geoff.

"Excellent choice," said Jo, stepping forward.

"I'm choosing Eva." added Matt.

"Brick."

"Cody."

"Dawn."

"Izzy."

"B."

"Sam".

"Dakota."

"That means, Ann Maria is in my team" Matt finished.

"Well," replied Chris. "I'll now give you the name of the teams. Geoff, Bridgette, Mike, Jo, Brick, Dawn, B and Dakota will now be known under the name of Tropicalis team."

"Tropicalis…" muttered Dakota. "That's so lame."

"Excuse me, princess, but names don't grow on trees, so you'll just have to deal with it. And the team composed of Matt, Zoey, Scott, Eva, Cody, Izzy, Sam and Ann Maria will be known as the Polaris team. "

"Class, that's not too bad," Cody said.

"It reminds Izzy the day she and other people went on an expedition to the North Pole. We were attacked by a bear and lots of people died, there was blood everywhere and it was so cool. Izzy was laughing so hard she almost peed herself." Izzy said, still referring to herself in third person.

She turned around and saw Matt, Scott and Zoey watching her eyes wide open, half-smiling in surprise. She started to laugh, and couldn't stop herself.

 **Confessional:**

 **Scott: Izzy's madness's gotten worse. I hope someone has something to calm her down, just in case.**

 **Matt: I knew she was crazy, but I didn't think she was that crazy.**

 **Izzy: (laughing) You should have seen their faces, they were there like, "Oh my god she's crazy, someone lock her up!" Hahahahahahaha! I nearly peed myself 'cause that was just too funny!**

 **Cody: At least, if we can't sleep, Izzy can entertain us with her weird stories.**

 **End confessional.**

"Now," continued Chris. "I invite all of you to get on the bus, as we're going to leave soon for our first destination."

"Which is?" asked Sam.

"It's a surprise." said Chris with a smile.

"I hate it when he says that." sighed Bridgette.

"And by the way," added Chris. "As neither team has lost, you're all sharing the winner's cabin for the night. So, enjoy."

"Great!" Shouted everyone, as they rushed into the bus.

The bus started up and drove south to an unknown destination, with our candidates onboard, who were all eager to win the promised million.


End file.
